


Flowers for you

by Thewittydreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Illness, Sad, Sad Ending, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewittydreamer/pseuds/Thewittydreamer
Summary: I'm sorry I'm not there,but I promise I will adore the flowers you will bring me.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Flowers for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction and will always remain fiction.I Harbour no harm to neither zayn or Harry as they only play the characters of my story protagonists.  
> I'm not an expect in medical details of the story,so spare me for any mistakes.  
> There's a major character death,if you are not into heavy angst I would avoid this story.

The rainy atmosphere is not helping zayns heavy heart at all,the gloomy clouds,the drizzling sound of rainy drops scattering outside shatters zayns thoughts.

He is holding a mug of coffee in hand,leaning his head on the window sill of their little English cottage,the wind was cold,too cold for his liking.Zayn has no desires anymore,his only decent activity is drawing his miracle the way he remembers into canvas.He no longer has his miracle by his side,but those blossoming memories will always fill his heart,now and forever.Zayn tried to let go of the cottage several times,but he couldn't,it was the last memory of his and Harry's blissfull life together,but he couldn't bare living in that house anymore,it was too much for him,everywhere he sees,all the details reminded him of his angelic boyfriend.

One year ago.

Zayn!Zaynie 

Harry shouted his lungs out from their beautiful garden,he couldn't wait to show zayn his proud moment.

Meanwhile in the Art room,  
Zayn heard Harry shouting,and his heart beat raised,he dropped his artwork half way and ran his way out,his heart was pounding at this point,he followed Harry's voice and went towards the garden.

Harry,what happend,are you okay baby?let me see, are you hurt.

Zayn started to examine Harry,given harrys health condition he couldn't be scared than anything else,zayns protective mode was full on.

Zayn,stop!  
Look I'm completely fine,relax babe.I wanted to you to come and see my roses,see how beautiful they have bloomed.Harry then kissed zayns annoyed face and asked him to chill.

Zayn was not having it,he was proud of his boyfriends gardening skills,but this was too much for him to take in.  
You got to be kidding me baby,you gave me a scare,I was imagining a lot,and it was not pleasant honey.Zayns cupped harrys face and said,next time you want me to show something please come to me,rather than shouting and giving me an heartattack.

Harry felt so bad and said don't worry zaynie,I won't leave you that soon,and zayns world collapsed right there.

Harry was diagnosed one year back of having leukemia,after lot of fainting spells,constant fever and chills and tiny redspots in skin ,the verdict was given to Zayn and Harrys mom,they cried in the doctors room and Harry didn't know until zayn broke the news to him.

Harry was nineteen and was dreaming of becoming a singer one day,thats all he wanted.He was innocently laying in his hospital bed,after complaining about lot of prickling and pruding from doctors and nurses,he hates being at the hospital.When they said he is due a MRI and other tests,he pleaded Zayn and his mom not to let him go,but they couldn't help it.  
Harry was playing with his IV when zayn entered the room.

Harry was hopeful,he wanted to go home so bad.so he asked zayn,  
Zaynie when can I go home,I hate it here.  
Zayn looked at Harrys mom,she was in verge of crying,more crying to be honest.

Harry was clueless,he looked at zayn,and he exchanged glances at his mom,and the nurses who was witnessing the inevitable.  
Zayn wrapped Harry into his hug,and started crying,but he promised himself that he will be strong for Harry.

Harry,baby listen to me,they say you have a type of cancer baby!  
Zayn didn't meet his eyes with Harry,but the moment he said that Harry shed his first tear!

Okay hush baby,zayns heart was breaking,literally.  
Now look at me,hush hush,look at me sweetheart,zayn is trying to console harry while,Harry hiccups,and Ann doesn't know how to console both of her boys.

The doctors say its the first stage baby,they say you can beat this okay,and I will hear otherwise.  
Now you need to promise me you will fight this baby boy,and I will be with you any step of the way,alright.Harry nods,he hugs his older boyfriend and looks at his mother with hopeful eyes.  
So you will be admitted today baby,and they will start treatments right away okay,Harry just nods because he believes his boyfriend and he couldn't let his mother down.

The treatments starts,Harry gets a central line,he was sedated when this happened,but it scared him,he hates everything that was happening to him.He has to seat for several hours until his chemo finishes,he is not allowed to go out,his daily routine consist of sleeping and more sleeping,on top of that it hurts,everything hurts.but zayn is there for him,zayn takes care of harry like a lifeline.

Time passes,and on a rainy day Harry losses his first strand of his curly hair,he is terrified.  
No no he can't loose the last bit of vanity he is holding onto,he just can't,he thinks zayn will leave him now.  
He cries remainder of the evening in zayns embrace,and zayn doesn't know how to console his baby,he doesn't deserve this much pain,his baby boyfriend who loves flowers and sunny skies doesn't deserve this fate.So he does one thing he knows,he shaves his head and match with Harry.  
Harry cries more after seeing his boyfriend hairless head,but chuckles saying he looks like an egg,its all laughter from there.

Time goes by,Harry finishes his first cycle of chemo,he is allowed home,but with lots of limitations.zayn couldn't be more happier.one year passes with no complications and they were so happy.Zayn starts to appreciate harry more,zayn observes harrys golden skin in the morning,his genuine smile when it rains,his obsession over scented candles.after all Harry was his miracle.

Two years goes by,and on one fine morning,zayn hears Harry panting and distant crying,zayn didn't want to even imagine,but he knew.he goes to Harry who was hunching over the sink,his curls on his face.

Harry looks at zayn,mufled cries and blood.  
Its not stopping zaynie,I'm scared,Harry says covering his nose.

Its back,the dark monster was back!it was like a nightmare,the only thing was,it was real.  
Harry was admitted once again,the history repeated,the verdict was given,it was worse this time and the chances were slim.

Harry didn't cry this time,he smiled a sad smile was across his face,but zayn promised him that they will overcome this,and harry believed him this time as well.  
Harry was at home,zayn made sure Harry is living his best life,despite the pain.zayn kissed him every morning,brought him flowers from harrys beautiful garden,they baked together,more like Harry watching over zayn with his blanket on the window seat and giving zayn instructions.life was blissful,they loved each other more than anything,but nothing lasts forever.

Harry breathed his last breath in zayns embrace on a cloudy Tuesday,the sky was pouring when his soul left his body,when he left his angelic boyfriend.  
Zayn didn't cry for a good day,he couldn't believe it,his heart and mind didn't want to believe it,but he eventually cried his heart out,but he knew it was not the end of their love story and he will love Harry until his last breath.

Present.

Its been six month of harry leaving,Zayn always believed Harry was looking over him,with his Hazel eyes and that kept him alive.

Zayn was going through harrys stuff with a heavy heart,he wanted to preserve harry and his thoughts in everyway possible.  
That is when he saw the letter,inside harrys leather journal,the one he always carried everywhere he went.

Zayn smiles with tears,classis Harry,he says.

To the love of my life.

They say young love is affection,but we proved them wrong zaynie.you are my sunshine,my eternal love,you gave me your heart and you gave me your soul.

I couldn't appreciate you while I was alive,I couldn't give you what you desire my love,but I want you to know you are my everything.  
My red blossom on a cloudy rainy day.you are the soul mate I was born to meet,and I promise I will look after you from across the beautiful blue skies,I hope my tiny rose garden will remind you of me,I know you will never find love,but I want you to be with someone who can love you like you loved me,who will cherish you and who will not let you go.

It hurts zaynie,but I'm glad I met you,I will always love you,and I promise I will always adore the flowers you bring me when you come to see me.please be safe,and take care of my mom.

Yours eternal love.  
Harry.

And zayn was a crying mess,but he saw a beautiful rainbow outside and he smiled thinking everything will be alright.


End file.
